Volviendo a ti
by MikanRamos
Summary: Alfred debe volver a NY cuando su movilidad escolar termine, ante de irse ¿lograra decirle sus sentimientos al inglés?


Cuando Alfred F. jones y Arthur Kirkland se conocieron no fueron los mejores amigos de manera automática, claro que no. Al joven Alfred vaya que le costó hacerse amigo del europeo, antes debieron de suceder gritos, frustraciones, bromas y una pelea. Después de la pelea ambos chicos terminaron golpeados y cansados hasta desplomarse en la hierba, admirando el cielo mientras recuperaban el aliento, ambos se miraron, y soltaron una larga carcajada mientras se disculpaban el uno al otro, de ahí surgió una sólida amistad llena de gritos y sonrisas gracias a la alegría de Alfred y la complicada personalidad de Arthur, puede que ambos sean tan diferentes, pero de alguna manera ambos se complementaban mutuamente.

Conforme los meses pasaban ambos rubios comenzaban a experimentar sentimientos diferentes a los de una amistad, comenzaron a tener sentimientos tan fuertes, que los abrumaban de distintas sensaciones, la dulzura de los momentos juntos, lo agrio de las peleas, lo amargo de los celos, lo dulce del cariño, tantos sabores distintos que sazonaban su antes insípida y gris vida, pero no todo debe ser color de rosa, ya pronto el más alto debía volver a su país natal, dejaría lágrimas en el proceso, y por más que detestara la idea de que el menor llorara con su separación ,no podría evitar tener que volver a casa cuando su movilidad terminara, pero ahora disfrutaría lo más que podría sus sentimientos. Los temidos días fueron llegando, lo que provocaba que a veces el oji-azul observara a la nada con la cabeza llena de pensamientos tristes, aunque deseaba evitarlos no podía, su familia no tenía el dinero suficiente como para lograr que él pudiera mantenerse en Londres hasta su graduación, y Arthur lo sabía, por lo cual trataba de portarse indiferente cada vez que surgía el tema de "la despedida".

El tiempo avanzó hasta llegar el momento en que partiría a Nueva York esa noche, los nervios lo recorrían horriblemente, pero decidió olvidarse de esto un momento, para poder admirar el rostro durmiente del de cejas grandes, admirando cada detalle de él y frotando su cabello, no sabía cómo diablos se había enamorado, pero lo estaba, se había enamorado de cada faceta de su compañero, muchas veces quiso decírselo, hasta incluso gritarlo, parecía que todo mundo conocía sus sentimientos hacia el mal humorado chico, menos él, claramente. Ahora estaba seguro que perdería la cobardía y se confesaría ante este chico que lo volvía loco y si así era necesario trabajaría como loco, estudiaría como nerd, todo con tal de regresar por el europeo cuando ambos se gradúen, buscaría la manera de trabajar juntos, no le importaría estudiar para convertirse en el editor de Arthur, del cual estaba seguro que algún día sería un reconocido escritor y él está más que dispuesto a atravesar el mismo camino a su lado, sin soltar nunca su mano.

La tarde pasó tranquila, había hecho las maletas antes con ayuda de Arthur y ahora ambos estaban acurrucados viendo una película, tomando café y té para amortiguar el frío londinense, hablando de todo y nada, mientras se miran a los ojos furtivamente, pero aunque se encuentre en una esfera rosada el sonido del tic-tac del reloj no los dejaba en paz, el incesante sonido se colaba por sus oídos y chocaba por toda su cabeza, sentían próximo el fin de tan buenos momentos.

Llegó el momento, ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, a cuarenta minutos de que Alfred vuelva nuevamente a su natal Norteamérica, el más bajo se encontraba a su lado, vestido de punk como siempre lo hace en sus tiempos libre, puede ver como choca su pie en el suelo con nerviosismo, los minutos pasan y es momento de que Alfred comience a abandonar Europa, pero antes de todo, deja la maleta en el suelo y repentinamente abraza al inglés, permitiendo olerlo profundamente, quería grabarse con fuego la esencia de su amado, pudo sentir como el chico temblaba en sus brazos y pequeños hipidos resonaron cerca del él, aunque odie verlo llorar, al mirarlo a los ojos no puede evitar pensar que el chico delante suyo es hermoso, con nerviosismo junta su frente con la del otro permitiendo cerrar los ojos, susurrándole y tocando su cabello suavemente.

—Arthur, hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Tomó aire para soltar las palabras que su corazón intentaba callar, pero la sorpresa lo cubrió cuando fue jalado violentamente hacia un par de suaves labios.

—Te amo.- Para todavía más sorpresa el oji-verde era quien había soltado todo primero. —Aunque me tome mil años, he de volver a ti.- El punk sonrió al escuchar la frase de la obra de teatro que él mismo había escrito.

—Irte amor mío, que he de esperarte hasta que las estrellas abandonen el firmamento.- Con un nuevo beso cerraron el pacto, transmitieron todos los sentimientos que alguna vez callaron, se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta que el anuncio del vuelo los separó.

Las lágrimas se liberaron por la amargura de la despedida, pero la sonrisa entró en el rostro de ambos, pues aún quedaba la esperanza de un "nos volveremos a ver".

Los años pasaron y ambos chicos crecieron, siempre con la esperanza de volverse a ver pronto. No es que no hablaran por redes sociales o cartas –que el americano hacía de vez en cuando para mantener la esencia romántica- pero no era lo mismo a tenerse frente a frente, mirando sus expresiones, perdiéndose en su mirar, sintiendo su calor, ambos se extrañaban a morir, pero habían prometido no encontrarse hasta que estuvieran graduados, ya que Alfred no contaba con el presupuesto necesario para volar a Londres cada vez que quisiera.

Hoy era el día de su "aniversario" pero Alfred le había dicho que no podría conectarse, ya que tenía un proyecto importante de la universidad, se sentía triste, el oji-azul jamás había faltado a su videollamada de aniversario, eso lo deprimía sin contar que el día estaba gris y desolado, lo que aumentaba su mal humor. Tomó una colcha junto con el oso que el Neoyorquino le había mandado y bajó al sofá para así ponerse más cómodo, pero cuando al fin sus orbes comenzaban a cerrarse el timbre sonó, sacándolo de su ensoñación, con mal humor se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirlo se topó frente a frente con un gigante ramo de rosas roja.

Podríamos decir que su reacción fue súper dulce pero no fue así. Lo primero que el punk hizo fue lanzarse hacia él, haciendo que el más alto perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran a la lluvia, pero eso no importó.

Tsundere naces y tsundere te mueres ¿no?, el americano sabe que primero reclamará y lo golpeará hasta que no pueda evitar sacar ese pequeño gatito que se esconde bajo ese león europeo.

—Maldito Idiota, dijiste que no nos veríamos hasta la graduación.- Golpeó fuertemente su pecho hasta quedarse débil, comenzó a aferrarse a la camisa del otro mientras temblaba tantos sentimientos mezclados le abrumaban.

—Lo siento, pero no podía esperar ni un minuto más para besar estos labios.- El futuro cineasta atrajo al próximo escritor, tomó su cintura y lo besó, no importaba la lluvia ni el frío, ni que las rosas se estén empapando, tampoco que su chaqueta se llene de lodo, pues para él lo único importante ahora era llenarse del sabor de esos adictivos labios, sentir el calor de su amado y aspirar su aroma hasta embriagarse de él. Pues ambos se había hecho adictos al otro, ambos jamás se separarían. Una sola vez experimentaron la lejanía y no la volverían sentir, si el destino llevó a Alfred a Londres, ahora sería Arthur quien se encargaría de mantenerlo ahí, pues una vez unidas sus manos, nada los separará.


End file.
